


Spring Cleaning

by FeistyPotato (RathianBaby)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Pointless, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RathianBaby/pseuds/FeistyPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader finds something interesting in Neville's bedroom nightstand drawer while cleaning the apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> This is so dumb I have no idea why I wrote this… // I only own Hanns (myself) as a self-insert.

Boredom led you to cleaning up the entire apartment while he was gone, and you found lots of dirt more than anything. It was nothing you couldn't handle, until you cleaned out the clutter in the drawers of the nightstand on his side of the bed.

Something black was hidden under a black shirt of some sort, curiosity got the best of you, and you picked it out of the drawer. Whatever was inside of the plastic was a pink color, and you wanted to see just what it was.

It looked just like a flashlight, and you managed to twist the end, which brought the pink part to the surface. You eyed the object confusedly, not know what it was. Of course, your best friend Hanns could help you out.

Digging your phone out of your shirt, you took a picture of the item and sent it to her before adding, _'found this in Neville's drawer, not sure what it is. Can u help?'_.

A short while later you got a text from Hanns.

 _'FUCK YOU, [Y/N], FUCK YOU. I'LL NEVER LOOK AT NEVS THE SAME WAY AGAIN.'_  
  
You stared at the message, quickly texting the woman back and asking why.

 _'IT'S A FUCKING FLESHLIGHT. LIKE A VAGINA - BUT A DILDO. IT LOOKS LIKE A VAGINA SO GUYS CAN STICK THEIR COCK IN IT.'_  
  
_"[Y/N]? What's in your hand?"_  
  
You dropped your phone after hearing the voice, though Hanns' text was part of the reason why.

"I - uh, is this _really_ a fleshlight?" you asked, turning around to show Neville the object.

Adrian was quiet, and you weren't sure how to react to the situation. You felt bad about raiding the drawers while you cleaned, and didn't want your boyfriend to be angry with you. Setting the item down, you walked over to him.

"Hey, it's alright, you don't have to be embarrassed - I mean, it's okay if you have _urges_ ," you spoke comfortably to him.

"I'm sorry [Y/N], I probably _should_ have told you. I don't use it too often, honest." Neville admitted.

You smirked craftily, "well, we can use it _tonight_ ; you do have me thinking about things. I didn't know you were _that_ freaky."

Adrian rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "It's just something I do in private, sometimes it calms my nerves.." he spoke shyly.

You set a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it. "I totally understand babe, no worries."

"As long as you don't tell anyone - not that you would, I do trust you, [Y/N]."

"I might have told Hanns." you remembered. Adrian heaved a sigh, knowing Hanns had persistent butterfingers when it came to _sensitive_ information.

"Whatever, she'll probably leave it alone. We don't have to go through with this if you don't, [Y/N]?" Adrian asked.

You shook your head, "I do wanna try it, it'll be fun, and I won't have to have anything _inside_ me anyway. Just remember to tell me if you want to stop, okay?"

He grinned enough that his teeth showed, "I'll be fine, I just hope you can still look at me the same.."

"Dude, what the fuck did you _do_ in Japan before you came here?" you teased.

Adrian laughed a bit, pulling you close and hugging you tightly. You were glad he was both strange and a really nice guy, and sometimes you wondered why he chose to go out with you. You never thought of yourself as special, but the Englishman loved you just as much.


End file.
